


Gathering of Friends

by in_the_bottle



Category: Sports Night, due South
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here be llamas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Eliza! Also, not beta'd.

Dana stopped in front of her office door, frowning. She didn't remember closing the door when she left fifteen minutes ago, yet there it was, her office door closed. She supposed there was a reasonable explanation for it, like accidentally leaving her office windows open and a gust of wind slamming the door shut, only her office windows can't be opened. Even if the closed door could be explained, the voices coming from within probably would take a bit more work.

 

"Dana, why are you standing in front of your office?" Natalie was looking at her as though she was going to sprout a second head any moment.

 

"Shh!" Dana shushed the shorter woman, struggling to balance the pile of papers in her hands while attempting the universal index finger to lip sign of silence.

 

Both woman looked at each other and came to a silent understanding. They plastered their ears against the door.

 

What they heard only served to deepened Dana's frown. "Happy birthday?" she mounted the words to Natalie, the confusion clear on her face. Natalie shrugged.

 

"Aww... you guys shouldn't have!" Came the voice of a woman neither Dana nor Natalie recognised; a woman with a clear Australian accent.

 

"Think of it as a gesture." It was clearly Dan's voice.

 

"Of our appreciation, among other things." Casey.

 

"And Casey likes chocolate cake," said Dan.

 

"Hey! You like chocolate cake too!" came Casey's protest.

 

"Besides, it's tradition." A man's voice that the two women didn't recognise. "Right?"

 

"Yes, it is traditional to have a birthday cake present during one's birthday." Yet another man's voice that Dana and Natalie didn't know.

 

No longer able to stand the suspense of exactly who are in her office, Dana reached out and twisted the doorknob, opening the door. She figured had every right to do so, it was _her_ office to begin with.

 

"What is going on here?" Dana stepped into the office that was hers. Five pairs of human eyes and two pairs of llama eyes stared at her. "Dan? Casey? What are you doing in my office?" She looked around the room. A red haired woman was sitting in her chair, _her chair_! A chocolate birthday cake was in front of her on top of a pile of paperwork on her table. "Wha.... what..."

 

"I think what she's trying to say is why is there an Australian, a Mountie, and a blond guy with experimental hair in her office." Natalie supplied helpfully, standing beside a bewildered Dana.

 

"Uh.... it's their fault!" Both Dan and Casey pointed at Ceazar and Babbette, who were sitting on the edge of Dana's desk.

 

"What?!"

 

"Oh dear," the Mountie muttered. "I'm afraid the situation you have stumbled upon, while may look simple on the surface, is in fact, quite complicated." He stood up, addressing both Dana and Natalie.

 

"Wha..."

 

A persistent knock on the door diverted Dana's attention, she turned around, but there was no one at the door. When she turned back, there was no one but her in the office, even Ceazar and Babbette had disappeared.

 

"Didn't... wasn't...." she frowned in confusion, looking back and forth at her desk and the door. "I'm going crazy," she muttered to herself before dumping the stack of her paper on the desk and sitting down. She didn't notice the crumpled cake box with traces of chocolate cake in it lying at the bottom of her desk.


End file.
